dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tiers (LOTSG)
This is a list of the current power tiers in my Legend of the Saiyan God story. (Stuff from DBZ is listed in "Godlike Mortals" and lower tiers, DBGT's Gogeta and Omega Shenron are in Fourth Tier) First Tier *'Zen-Oh' - The King of All is the most absolutely powerful being in existence, and can instantly defeat any other being in the Multiverse. Despite how powerful Kaego became, he was still weaker than Zen-Oh, though the Omni-King did compliment his strength. Second Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 100+ *'Super Saiyan God 3: Kaio-ken x20 Kaego' - Kaego, the fusion of Kaestos and Gohan, had a God Ki of 20,000 when a Super Saiyan God 3 and using Kaio-ken x20. He only existed for fifteen seconds. Kaego, at his strongest, was considered to have reached the limit of power. *'Ultimate Demon Demigra' - Demigra, at his strongest, has a God Ki higher than 1000 and is second only to SSG3: KKx20 Kaego and Zen-Oh. *'Super Saiyan God 3 Kaestos' - Kaestos has a God Ki of 200 in this form when he is at his strongest. Third Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 20-99 *'Super Saiyan God Vegito/Gogeta' - The fusion of Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Gods has a God Ki of 95. *'Super Saiyan White: Makaioshin Supreme Zamasu' - The fused Zamasu had a God Ki of 50 at his most powerful. *'Grand Priest' - The father of Whis, Vados, and Rum is quite powerful, and has a God Ki of 30. *'Zen-Oh's Attendants' - These twins are quite powerful, and have a God Ki of 27 each. *'Rum ' - The strongest Angel aside from the Grand Priest, Rum has a God Ki of 22. Fourth Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) .01-19 *'Whis/Vados' - The younger siblings of Rum have a God Ki of 15 each. *'Vod ' - The elder sibling of Beerus and Champa, Vod has a God Ki of 14. *'Ultimate Evolution Zero ' - The Frost Demon gained an Ultimate Evolution while deceased, and had a God Ki equivalent of 11. *'Champa/Beerus' - The younger siblings of Vod have a God Ki of 10. *'Super Saiyan Red 3 Brusazar' - The fusion of the deceased Saiyans Bruse and Mathazar has a God Ki of 10. *'Demon God Mira' - Mira had a God Ki of 9.7 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon God Dabura' - Dabura had a God Ki of 9.5 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon Goddess Towa' - Towa had a God Ki of 9.3 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Super Saiyan God Vegeta' - Currently, SSG Vegeta has a God Ki of 9. *'Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black' - Goku Black had a God Ki of 8 at his strongest. *'Godly Majin Allie' - Allie was equal in power to Goku Black at his strongest, and so has a God Ki of 8. *'Super Saiyan God Goku/Gohan ' - After defeating Zamasu's various counterparts, Goku and Gohan trained and attained a God Ki of 8 as Super Saiyan Gods. *'Ultimate Evolution Freeza ' - The resurrected Freeza gained a God Ki equivalent of 8 before being killed. *'Cell-G' - The Cell from Universe G gained a God Ki of 8 during his time protecting the stars. *'Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta' - An alternate universe's version of Gogeta in a strange transformation had a God Ki equivalent of 7. *'Godly Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - After unlocking the precursor form to Super Saiyan God, Future Trunks attained a God Ki of 6.5. *'Universe-C's Legendary Super Saiyan' - The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe-C is quite powerful and has attained God Ki, she has a God Ki of 6 at her most powerful. *'Ultimate Evolution Z ' - Kaestos and Allie's adopted son, Universe-B's version of Zero, is an extremely powerful teen, holding a God Ki equivalent of 6 in his Ultimate Evolution. *'Supreme Vampyre Golcova ' - The ruler of a powerful vampiric planet, Golcova has a God Ki of 3.5 as a Supreme Vampyre. *'Super Namekian Piccolo' - After fusing with Kami and Nail, then training further in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo gained a great deal of power. He could fight a Cell jr. and resist it better than any other Defender of Earth at that time. After training with Gohan and Kaestos, Piccolo became far stronger than before and had a God Ki equivalent of 1. *'Omega Shenron' - From the same alternate universe as Gogeta, Omega Shenron had a God Ki equivalent of .8. *'The Power Within Krillin' - Afte overcoming his fears, Krillin found an incredible power within himself, achieving a spark of god ki and attaining a God Ki of .05 after training with Saiyan Beyond God Goku. He is the strongest human. Fifth Tier: Godlike Mortals (Full Power Bojack-God Ki .01) *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos' - At his strongest possible level as a Mortal after unlocking his full potential after years of training and entering a perfected Super Saiyan form, Kaestos gained a great deal of power and could defeat a Super Vegito level opponent with ease, and was able to scratch Demigra, who had a God Ki of 9 at that time. At his strongest, Kaesots' mortal ki is 120% Freeza's Final Form Post Training. *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan' - While he never achieved his full power as a mortal due to attaining God Ki, Gohan was, at his strongest, roughly 10% the power of Final Form Freeza Post Training. As Gohan has greater potential than Kaestos, his maximum possible Mortal Ki would've been 180% Freeza's Post Training final form might. *'Super Vegito' - Using the Potara earrings, Goku and Vegeta fused to form Vegito, who as a Super Saiyan was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan, SS3 Gotenks, and Piccolo absorbed) like he was nothing. Despite this, Goku considered any fusion between himself and Vegeta useless against Beerus. *'SS3 Gotenks' - The powerful fusion of Goten and Trunks was able to match Super Buu (W/Absorptions) and might've been able to kill him if they hadn't goofed off. Years later, Gotenks' power increased substantially when preparing to take part in the Multiversal Tournament, but not enough to be considered God Ki equivalent or match the power Super Saiyan Vegito had during the fight against Buu, though he was close. He has roughly 1% of Freeza's newly empowered Final Form. *'Ginyu Tagome' - After he switched bodies with Tagome, Captain Ginyu unlocked more of the body's power and could more evenly match Potential Unleashed Gohan in power. He considered Gohan weaker than himself but was instantly beaten by the Saiyan Hybrid's Ultimate Super Saiyan form. He was thought to have roughly .05% of Freeza's mastered final form power. *'Potential Unleashed Gohan' - While he was initially weaker than Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed), Gohan gained power superior to Buu's strongest form after training with Kaestos and Piccolo in preparation for Freeza's return. He was able to fight Ginyu Tagome evenly in terms of raw power but had difficulties harming him due to Tagome's deceptively durable body. He had a power equivalent to .025% Freeza's mastered final form strength. *'Super Buu (Gohan, SS3 Gotenks, Piccolo, and Vegito absorbed) - '''After absorbing Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, and some of Vegito's power, Super Buu became a nigh-unstoppable monster only outmatched by Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos' full power. *'Galactic Parasite (Universe-K)' - The galactic parasite was incredibly powerful and its skin was nearly invulnerable, but it was large enough that Kaestos could destroy it from the inside. *'SS3 Kaestos '- Kaestos' power as a Super Saiyan 3 was great enough to dominate Super Evolution Zero in a fight, and was twice as powerful as SS3 Gotenks. Through further training gained a great deal of strength, but never matched Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Super Buu''' - Without any absorptions, Super Buu is still quite powerful, but he was unable to match SS3 Gotenks or Ultimate Gohan. *'Tagome '- Freeza's most powerful subordinate after being revived, Tagome had an incredible amount of power and a uniquely durable body, which allowed him to outmatch the more powerful Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Super Evolution Zero' - Universe-K's Zero, at his strongest form before death, was powerful enough to defeat multiple highly powerful SS2s, who were each at least as powerful as SS3 Goku. Zero was half as powerful as SS3 Gotenks. *'Legendary Super Saiyan Broly' - Broly, as a Legendary Super Saiyan, far surpassed the combined might of the Defenders of Earth when they were preparing to face Cell. Years after his initial defeat, he could match SS2 Gohan blow for blow, even though the Saiyan-Hybrid had nearly seven years to increase his power. As a Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Broly proved capable of challenging Unleashed Super Saiyan Kaestos in Hell and forced him to enter a further form to subdue and imprison Broly. *'Universe-K's Saiyan Defenders' - Each of the Defenders of Earth on Universe-K were at least equal to SS3 Goku as Super Saiyan 2s. *'SS3 Goku/Kid Buu' - During the fights against Buu, Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form was equal to the most dangerous incarnation of Buu. *'Innocent Buu' - Buu's obese form after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-B was quite powerful and he could defeat SS2 Gohan or Vegeta with ease, though he was weaker than SS3 Goku. *'World Trade Organization Elites (Universe-K)' - The elites of Zero's WTO military were quite strong, but even three of them together were unable to match one of the Saiyan Defenders. *'SS2 Gohan/Majin SS2 Vegeta' - When facing Majin Buu, Gohan and Majin Vegeta were able to put up a mighty resistance but were both defeated and nearly killed by the unstoppable creature. *'Super Perfect Cell' - After returning from death, Super Perfect Cell was able to match an injured, eleven-year-old SS2 Gohan. *'Full-Power Bojack' - This Space Pirate was insanely powerful and could only be defeated by the combined might of the Kais. Bojack could defeat an Ascended Super Saiyan such as Vegeta or Future Trunks with ease but was defeated quickly by SS2 Gohan. *'Kais '- When the four Kais were in fighting shape they could fight beings as powerful as Majin Buu when united, but by the time Goku and the others met them they had lost the majority of their power from lack of training. *'Tien '- One of the strongest Earthlings, Tien was powerful enough with his Neo-Tri Beam to keep Semi-Perfect Cell at bay, and years later proved capable of fighting a trained World Trade Organization army. He later began training to become a God, and is currently stronger than Utra Super Saiyan Trunks was during the fight against Cell. Extremely Powerful Mortals (Power Level 30,000-Ultra Super Saiyan) *'Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - The alternate future version of Trunks used this form, which boosted his power immensely at the expense of his speed. This transformation was discarded after Super Saiyan 2 was revealed to exist. *'Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta '- Vegeta gained this transformation, which allowed him to effortlessly dominate Semi-Perfect Cell, but the tables were turned when Cell attained his Perfect Form. This transformation was abandoned when the true second level of Super Saiyan was revealed by Gohan. *'Human Supremacist' 'Androids (Universe-K') - The androids created to kill Kaestos were not as physically powerful as him, but their energy draining ability allowed them to match their foe for a time. In addition, their power would temporarily boost to greater heights when draining power from Kaestos. *'Semi-Perfect Cell' - After absorbing Android 17, Cell became far stronger than before and almost destroyed Android 16 with one punch. He was dominated by Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta. *'Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks' - The two youngest Super Saiyans are powerful enough as of the Multiversal Tournament to almost equal Semi-Perfect Cell. *'Android 16' - Equal to Imperfect Cell at his strongest, Android 16 was more powerful than Android 17, 18, and Super Namekian Piccolo at that point in time. He was instantly defeated by Semi-Perfect Cell and later destroyed by Perfect Cell. *'Android 17 & 18' - The androids created by Dr. Gero were far stronger than previous models and could dominate the Defenders of Earth when they first appeared. *'Androids 19 & 20' - These androids were quite powerful, but ultimately incapable of matching the stronger members of Earth's Defenders. *'Yamcha '- Having given up fighting, Yamcha's power decreased over the years. However, he is the best baseball player on the planet and won against Champa's team. *'Captain Ginyu' - The leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu has a power level of 120,000 at his highest. Powerful Mortals (Power Level 100-29,999) *'Master Roshi' - At his most powerful, Master Roshi can fight the weakest members of the World Trade Organization and win. Though it was noted that none of them equaled any member of the Ginyu Force. *'Dodoria '- One of Freeza's top lieutenants at that time, Dodoria had a Power Level of roughly 20,000. He was defeated and killed by Vegeta. *'Cui '- Equal to Vegeta in power for most of his life, Cui had a Power level of 18,000 and was defeated and killed by Vegeta after the Saiyan's Zenkai. *'Yajirobe '- While nowhere near as powerful as even Vegeta when he first landed on Earth, Yajirobe is still a very powerful mortal and has a power level of 200. Strong Mortals (Power Level 30-99) *'Videl '- One of the strongest humans alive, Videl has a Power level of 60. It has been noted by the Elder Kai of Universe-B and the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-K that she has an incredible amount of untapped potential. *'Chi-Chi' - Stil an exceptionally powerful woman, Chi-Chi has a power level of 50 after several decades of not training as a fighter. She had a power level of 100 at her strongest. *'Mr. Satan' - Videl's father is a genuinely skilled martial artist and exceptionally strong for a normal human, he has a power level of 40 and can perform superhuman feats. Despite this, he cannot hope to match the foes the Defenders of Earth regularly face at his current level. Mortals (Power Level 1-29) *'Most Martial Artists' - The majority of skilled martial artists have power levels between 12 and 28, with only a select few surpassing this through extremely hard work or knowledge of ki. *'Turtle '- Master Roshi's oldest companion, Turtle has a power level of .0001 when absolutely relaxed, and a power level of 15 when preparing to fight. He is considered a beautiful freak of nature by the Gods that know of him because of this. Category:Kaestal Category:Lists Category:Power Levels